Con mi último aliento
by Nelo Nath
Summary: Dicen que cuando vas a morir, empiezas a recordar los momentos que significaron algo para ti en tu vida, y que aun en tu lecho de muerte, una sonrisa puede dibujarse en tu rostro, hasta el último minuto...


_**EDITADO [12/10/12]**: Corregí algunos errores de sentido y ortográficos. Espero no haber confundido a nadie anteriormente._

_¡Buenas!, sí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo One-Shot que tenía ya algún tiempo en mi mascota, y hace 2 semanas aprox. me arreglaron la pantalla de la laptop, por lo que empezare a subir algunos One-Shots que escribí en mi crisis ''sin-compu''_

_**Advertencia:** Contiene un poco de Spoiler, así que si no lees el manga, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad..._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, sino de M. Kishimoto

* * *

Mi cuerpo flotaba inerte sobre el agua mientras mi respiración iba volviéndose cada vez más lenta y mis ojos perdían su visión, pero mi mente aun seguía intacta.

Muchos afirman que antes de morir, tu mente re-invoca los mejores recuerdos de tu vida, y por eso estaba pasando yo en aquel momento, todos los momentos que pasé junto a las únicas personas que me comprendían y valoraban, volaban como una ráfaga de luz en mi mente.

Hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo, destacándose entre los demás, por su especialidad e importancia, logrando que en mi agonizante rostro se formase una mueca que podía asimilarse como una sonrisa…

**_Flash Back..._**

– ¡Yahiko! –grité lo más fuerte que pude, intentando hacerle entrar en razón; mas el no me hacía caso, seguía luchando como si no escuchase nada, como si no me escuchase a _mí._ – ¡Por favor!... Detente –insistí emitiendo la última palabra tan audible como un susurro y voz temblorosa.

Estaba muy mal herido, su cuerpo bañado en sangre al igual que el mío, pero no me importaba como me encontraba yo, mi mente y alma solo querían ser capaz de ir a ayudarlo y detener su sufrimiento, pero estaba atrapada, presa de los brazos de uno de los subordinados de Hanzo, sin salida alguna a la cual recurrir.

Sentí como la persona detrás de mí se removía y soltaba una de sus manos de mi para rebuscar en uno notable bulto, que pude definir como un portakunais, amarrado a su pierna derecha. Intente aprovechar la poca libertad que me ofreció, pero el brazo que me rodeaba estaba cubierto de chakra lo que -lógicamente- impedía siquiera moverme.

Vi por la cizaña del ojo como tomaba un kunai explosivo y lo lanzaba directo a él; abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente mientras veía pasar todo en cámara lenta, no me dio tiempo de gritar y avisarle, pues el kunai rápidamente impacto justamente en su pecho, explotando en el acto y haciendo que mis fuerzas decayeran preclaramente.

Me quede de piedra, estática, viendo como el cuerpo de Yahiko era suspendido en el aire y caía de bruces al suelo, llegando a mis oídos más que un golpe seco bajo el sonido de la abundante lluvia. Los ojos empezaron arderme, pestañee varias veces para eliminar aquella sensación, pero solo conseguí amenguarla un poco y que de mis ojos brotara un liquido cristalino, nublando mi vista

Un golpe tras de mí me hizo volver a la realidad, seguido de un grito de dolor, que no pude reconocer, solo caí de rodillas al suelo al sentir que no podía sostener mi cuerpo por mí misma, mientras ajena a lo que me rodeaba las lagrimas seguían descendiendo por mi rostro.

– Konan… ¿Konan estas bien? –sonó una voz cerca de mí, la reconocí, era Nagato, quien tomándome por los brazos me ayudó a ponerme de pié, aún mantenía mi mirada baja a lo que él me hizo mirarle sosteniéndome por el mentón. –Konan, tienen que irse, toma a Yahiko y váyanse, yo me encargo –me dijo con voz suave pero recta.

Pero estaba negada a irme y dejarlo a él aquí, tampoco quería que sufriera los horrores de la guerra, no quería que peleara, ¿Por qué simplemente no podíamos irnos los 3, y que otra persona se encargara de ellos?... Estaba cansada de todo esto, no quería luchar ni que ellos tampoco lo hicieran, no quería perderlos…

– Nagato… –comencé a decir.

– ¡Konan! –su voz sonó más alta y autoritaria, él anticipó lo que yo iba a decir. –No me contradigas por favor, no puedo dejarlos sueltos para que vallan y destruyan mas aldeas, maten personas inocentes y la guerra se extienda –sus palabras salían con odio de su garganta – Tengo que detener esto –sentenció.

Estuve a punto de replicar, pero él me miró, diciéndome que ni lo intentara y le hiciese caso.

– Toma a Yahiko, ¡Ve!

Me soltó y corrí hacia él, estaba en el suelo, sentado, haciendo intentos de ponerse de pié, llegué rápidamente a su lado y me agaché junto a él.

– Tenemos que irnos, Nagato está aquí, dijo que se haría cargo –informé, me miró a los ojos, pero no pude sostenerle la mirada, por lo que la desvié.

– Bien –sabía que no iba a replicar, el tenía su fe, sueños y confianza puestos en Nagato, así que acató la orden sin protestar, me tomó de la muñeca y sin darme tiempo a decir ni hacer nada empezamos a correr velozmente hacia el lugar en el cual nos refugiábamos en aquellos momentos. Al cabo de unos segundos se escucho una gran explosión, expandiendo humo por toda el área.

– Ya terminó todo – susurró sin detenerse ni mirarme, pero si con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**…**

– ¡Ouch, ouch, ouch…! Konan más despacio –se quejó Yahiko.

Ya había terminado de vendar uno de sus brazos y ahora me encontraba limpiando las heridas de su pecho, se me hacía algo difícil debido a nuestra cercanía además de que sabía que mis mejillas estaban ruborizadas y mis manos temblaban ligeramente, cada vez que me alejaba de él para tomar un poco de alcohol, tomaba también una boqueada de aire, y la contenía al acercarme de nuevo, teniendo que aguantar la respiración.

– Lo estoy haciendo lo más despacio posible –dije cuando fui a buscar más alcohol, de espaldas a él.

– Pues no parece, quiero suicidarme cada vez que me untas la cosa esa –exageró.

– Wao!, que gran ninja eres –contrarresté con notable sarcasmo –Y esa cosa se llama alcohol.

Le pedí aun de espaldas que alzara los brazos para poderle colocar la venda y me volví a acercar a él, con mi respiración acumulada en mis pulmones.

– Soy un ser humano –se defendió.

Quise contradecirle pero si lo hacía tendría que soltar el aire y entonces al volver a respirar, aspiraría su aroma, y sabía que no podría hacer eso, al menos no aguantarlo.

Terminé de vendarle el pecho, ahora solo me faltaba su cabeza, tendría que quedarme de pié ya que él estaba sentado sobre una mesa y yo sobre una silla, así que no alcanzaría su frente desde aca abajo. Me levanté y acerqué un poco a él, estudié su rostro para ver que tanto tenía que hacer, cuide a toda costa el encontrarme con sus ojos, concentrándome únicamente en su frente que era el lugar donde más rasguños tenía; aún estando de pié tenía que alzarme para ver bien, cosa que me molestaba.

Llevé mis manos detrás de su cabeza con el fin de desatar su banda, y sin evitar tocar sus desordenados cabellos, empecé a forcejear con el molesto nudo que se negaba a desamarrase, además de que mis -no tan largas- uñas no ayudaban en nada.

– Necesi- – empecé a decir, pero como siempre antes de terminar el anticipaba lo que yo iba a decir, y sus manos estaban ya detrás de su cabeza, terminando la poca labor que empecé. Nuestros dedos se rozaron varias veces en el intento, y aunque no tenía sentido que mis manos siguieran allí, no quise moverlas; pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como sonreía, pareciéndole graciosa la situación, hasta que de repente se detuvo, asi sin más, y su sonrisa se deshizo, supuse que alguien había entrado a la habitación, pero no sentí mas chakra que el de nosotros dos, así que busque su mirada para entender que sucedía, pero fue un grave error ya que al hacerlo me di cuenta de nuestra cercanía y del sonrojo de su rostro. Mi rostro tomó rápidamente el color del suyo mientras sus ojos me miraban fijamente y sus manos tomaban las mías -aún detrás de su cabeza-, descendiéndolas nuevamente hacia delante y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Mi corazón latía incontrolablemente, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando Nagato se me confesó. Mi respiración se aceleraba acorde Yahiko acortaba la distancia entre nosotros. Sujetó mas fuerte mis manos como diciéndome que no me valla; ladeó levemente su cabeza mientras sus ojos se fueron cerrando conforme se acercaba a mí, sin despegar su mirada de mi al hacerlo; algo en mi interior me decía que replicara, que detuviera aquello, pero el sentir la respiración cálida de su aliento sobre mi labio inferior, aparte de hacerme estremecer, hizo callar todos mis sentidos.

– Yahi… ko –sus labios rozaron los mío, callando mi voz y haciéndome olvidar todo a mi alrededor. Suavemente empezó a moverse sobre mis labios, tantas emociones afloraron en mi mente pero no quise reconocer ninguna, solo sé que me hicieron cerrar mis ojos y corresponderle.

Nuestros labios encajaron perfectamente, se movían a un ritmo suave pero a la vez tentador y provocativo, haciéndome ansiar más.

Él pareció leer mi mente ya que soltó mis manos y, posando una al final de mi espalda y la otra en mi nuca, me hizo arquearme más hacia él y profundizar el beso.

Llevé mis manos sobre su pecho rozando sus vendas y haciéndole gemir levemente sobre mis labios, las coloqué sobre su cabeza y dejé que mis dedos se perdieran en el laberinto de sus cabellos, los cuales acaricié varias veces encontrándome de nuevo con la fastidiosa banda, la cual en un intento desesperado logré desatar al primer intento, dejándola caer al suelo produciendo un agudo sonido al contacto del metal con el suelo.

Yahiko se separó un momento de mis labios, permitiéndome recuperar un poco el aliento, pero rápidamente me vi atrapada nuevamente cuando sujeto mi labio inferior mordisqueándolo lentamente haciéndome gemir e inevitablemente susurrar su nombre. Él sonrió sobre mis labios y continuó besándome, esta vez inclinando un poco más mi cabeza y descendiendo por mi mentón, dejando un casto beso sobre él y luego separndose pocos milímetros de mí.

– Konan… –susurró con voz ronca muy cerca de mí.

– ¿P-porque me... besaste? –logré tartamudear con voz entrecortada, sin mirarle.

– ¿Porque me correspondiste? –respondió siguiéndome la corriente, aunque en el fondo tenía razón.

Abrí los ojos en aquel instante, encontrando el deseo reflejado en los suyos.

– Soy un ser humano… –susurré, sintiéndome victoriosa por el momento.

El se carcajeó divertido y lo silencié besándolo nuevamente, tomándolo desprevenido; no tardó en corresponderme y pegarme más a él como fuese posible. Delineó con su lengua mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso el cuál le cedí por inercia, permitiéndole entrelazarla con la mía.

Mis manos descendieron y tomaron su rostro, mientras el acariciaba mi espalda. Por un momento sentí su cuerpo temblar y escuché un sonido ronco salir de su garganta. Se separó otra vez de mí y juntó nuestras frentes.

– Konan… –volvió a repetir mi nombre, y tardó en continuar ya que estaba intentando calmar su respiración – Si no paramos ahora…

Comprendí inmediatamente a lo que se refería y me alejé de él mientras sentía mi rostro calentarse.

– Lo… Lo siento –dije apenada, él me tomó de las manos y me acercó a él acurrucándome en su pecho, volví a aspirar su relajante aroma, disfrutando del momento.

– Te… –empezó a decir pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le interrumpió, nos miramos unos segundos.

– Iré a ver quién era, no he sentido ningún chakra –le avisé.

– De acuerdo –esbozó una sonrisa y me haló para darme un rápido beso en los labios y luego murmurar – Yo tampoco…

Salí de la habitación y recostado de la pared estaba Nagato con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa divertida -y a la vez sincera- en los labios y los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Lo conseguiste? –cuestionó mirándome.

– ¡Nagato! – reproché fingiendo enojo.

Él soltó una carcajada, y dijo:

– Sabía que algún día pasaría –frunció el ceño fingiendo tristeza –lástima que no fue conmigo.

Me acerqué a él y deje un suave beso en su mejilla derecha, dejándolo atónito y con los ojos bien abiertos, yo por mi parte sonreí.

– Sabes que te quiero mucho, y que eres muy importante para mí – él se sonrió y me abrazó con ternura.

**_End of Flash Back_**

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre mi rostro, fundiendo junto a ella una solitaria lagrima que se deslizó por mi rostro y mi vida se iba a un nuevo mundo donde esperaba encontrarme con esos 3 que representaron siempre mi vida y permanecerán en mi corazón hasta el final de ella.

Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de mi pecho haciéndome toser y escupir sangre, empecé a convulsionar.

Aún con el dolor y el sufrimiento que pasé y que aún paso en lo que me queda de vida, logré dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro y susurrar con el poco aliento que me quedaba:

– Los amo…

Y perdí el sentido.

* * *

_Todo por ahora._

_Me gusta mucho este One-Shot, a pesar de que es mi primer Yahikona._

_Si encuentran alguna falla o algo que no concuerde o si se quedaron con una duda no duden en avisarme, ne?_

_Espero que les haya gustado la peq. historia, y nos veremos en poco tiempo... Feliz Navidad!_

_-Akasuna no Peny...3/12/10_

**_¿Opinión?_**


End file.
